Various classes of graphical models describe computations that can be performed on application specific computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, FPGA, and custom hardware. Classes of such graphical models may include time-based block diagrams such as those found within Simulink® from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., state-based and flow diagrams such as those found within Stateflow® from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., physical models such as those found within SimMechanics from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., discrete-event based diagrams, data-flow diagrams, and software diagrams such as those within the Unified Modeling Language (UML). A common characteristic among these various forms of graphical models is that they define semantics on how to interpret or execute the model.
Block diagrams are graphical entities having an “executable meaning” that are created within graphical modeling environments for modeling a dynamic system, and generally comprise one or more graphical objects. For example, a block diagram model of a dynamic system is represented schematically as a first collection of graphical objects, such as nodes, that are interconnected by another set of graphical objects, generally illustrated as lines, which represent logical connections between the first collection of graphical objects. In most block diagramming paradigms, the nodes are referred to as “blocks” and drawn using some form of geometric object (e.g., circle, rectangle, etc.). The line segments are often referred to as “signals.” Signals correspond to the time-varying quantities represented by each line connection and are assumed to have values at each time instant. Each node may represent an elemental dynamic system, and the relationships between signals and state variables are defined by sets of equations represented by the nodes. Inherent in the definition of the relationship between the signals and the state variables is the notion of parameters, which are the coefficients of the equations. These equations define a relationship between the input signals, output signals, state, and time, so that each line represents the input and/or output of an associated elemental dynamic system. A line emanating at one node and terminating at another signifies that the output of the first node is an input to the second node. Each distinct input or output on a node is referred to as a port. The source node of a signal writes to the signal at a given time instant when its system equations are solved. The destination nodes of this signal read from the signal when their system equations are being solved. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the term “nodes” does not refer exclusively to elemental dynamic systems but may also include other modeling elements that aid in readability and modularity of block diagrams.
Dynamic systems are typically modeled as sets of differential, difference, and/or algebraic equations. At any given instant of time, these equations may be viewed as relationships between the system's output response (“outputs”), the system's input stimuli (“inputs”) at that time, the current state of the system, the system parameters, and time. The state of the system may be thought of as a numerical representation of the dynamically changing configuration of the system. For instance, in a physical system modeling a simple pendulum, the state may be viewed as the current position and velocity of the pendulum. Similarly, a signal-processing system that filters a signal would maintain a set of previous inputs as the state. The system parameters are the numerical representation of the static (unchanging) configuration of the system and may be viewed as constant coefficients in the system's equations. For the pendulum example, a parameter is the length of the pendulum; for the filter example, a parameter is the values of the filter taps.
Unfortunately, conventional environments typically lack a method for a user to select execution behavior to be performed, or to specify a condition to be satisfied prior to the performance of execution behavior, as opposed to evaluating the methods of the block during the initialization of the model during the link stage. Additionally, conventional simulation environments typically lack a method for specifying that, when a power cycle is modeled, setup or termination methods should execute upon introducing or withdrawing the modeled power supply, respectively, or alternatively, that there should be an exemption from any termination methods.